Pivotal
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: For Valentines Day and your second anniversary, Dan takes you on a romantic one week holiday to Paris. But what are his actual intentions of taking you there? What is he planning to do, which will change both your lives, forever? Dan/Reader(female). ONESHOT
1. The Spinner Pivots

**If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know I love writing fics for special occasions! This one is for Valentines Day.**

**And you'll find out the reason why I aged them a few years in the next chapter. This'll only be a short story, and the next chapter will probably be the last. But if you want to read my longer Danfic, check it out on my profile. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The morning sun peeks over the horizon outside of your hotel window which overlooks the stunning city of Paris. Dan has taken you here for a week as a Valentines Day present, and for your two year anniversary. You're enjoying every moment you spend with him; and you can't thank him enough for bringing you here. You can't believe he spent this much money on you to show how much he loves you. It warms your heart.

You and Dan have been together for two whole years as of today. It's almost too much for you to comprehend. It feels like you've known him for your whole life. And what a coincidence that your anniversary is on Valentines Day! With a dreamy smile on your face, you think back to the day when he asked you to be his girlfriend, the day your life changed forever. Despite it being two years ago, memories of that day will never leave your mind.

With the duvet tucked up to your chin, you lay in bed and think to yourself. Two years. For two whole years this relationship has been going. You remember meeting Dan as if it were yesterday. From that day onwards you had always been the best of friends with him and Phil. After a few years of knowing each other you finally moved into their flat and became part of their world. The world of internet madness. But it was a good world to be in.

Then there was the day, Valentines Day, two years ago when Dan confessed his love for you. You remember being so happy; you had loved him since the day you met him but were afraid that he only loved you as a friend. The day when you found out that he actually loved you was probably the best day of your life so far. From that day on life has been a roller-coaster. Every moment has been amazing. Sometimes you think that you two were made for each other.

When you met him you were both twenty two. When he asked you to be his girlfriend, you were twenty eight. Now at thirty years old, you two are still happily together. However sometimes you think that Dan isn't really thirty. By the fact that he still makes ridiculous YouTube videos, and does the show on Radio 1. And Phil. Both of them still act like children! But you love it really. You never tire of living with two adults who act like children, never growing up. Sometimes you think to yourself that they are really children in grown men's bodies.

A nostalgic smile spreading across your face, your mind drifts back to all the happy memories of you three. The time when you all went on a world cruise, some of the best months of your life. That was such a laugh. With a giggle you remember when Phil got lost and security had to go searching for him. And in the end you found out that he had only gone to the toilets without you or Dan realising. That was a year before you got together.

And now, you think back over those eight years that you've known him. They were probably the best eight years of your entire life. And hopefully there will be many more to come.

/\\\

Breaking out of your thoughts, you stretch out on the plush double bed, enjoying the feeling of relaxation. Dan is still asleep next to you, his soft breath puffing out and blowing his overgrown fringe up into the air. You make a mental note to book him in for a haircut as soon as possible.

Rolling over, you admire his adorable sleepy face. He looks so at peace, so relaxed. You don't want to disturb him but also you love to see his face when you wake him up in the morning. He hates being woken up and usually scowls at you when you do it. But in a jokey way.

You smile when he stirs, mumbling a bit to himself, his eyelids opening a crack. He's still half asleep, so when he sees your outline, he automatically wraps his arms around you then falls to sleep against the crook of your neck. You love how he automatically does that, even if he's half asleep.

You two stay this way, lying in each others arms for the next ten minutes before Dan finally wakes up, rolling over and stretching his arms out above his head.

"Morning, beautiful," he mutters with a warm smile, rolling back over onto his side to face you. Your faces are mere centimetres apart.

"It's Valentines Day," you say, as your hands rest in between you, fingers intertwined. "We've been together for two years."

"It feels like I've known you for my entire life," Dan proclaimed, leaning in to give you a brief kiss on the lips.

"Same," you reply, your eyes meeting. "The day when we met seems like centuries ago."

"And I've got something _very _special planned for today," Dan chirps happily, throwing the covers off and purposely destroying the moment. You scowl, reluctantly climbing out of bed with him.

You both get dressed, in your nicest clothes. Today is going to be a very special day. You're going to spend the entire day together. But you're still unsure of where Dan is going to take you, you guess it will be a pleasant surprise.

Your eyebrows shoot into the air when Dan emerges from the bathroom, dressed in a white shirt, and skinny jeans. You smile when you notice he's kept his hobbit hair from the shower. He looks like perfection personified.

"Wow," you gape, your jaw slightly slack as your eyes dance across his perfect body. "You look amazing. And you kept the hobbit hair."

"Not as stunningly beautiful as you. But I'm not too sure about the hobbit hair..."

"No, don't even think about straightening it!" you snap playfully, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm warning you. I'll break those straighteners of yours, or feed them to hungry llamas."

"No!" he frowns, adjusting his hair in the mirror quickly. "You will not _touch _my straighteners!"

"I already have," you smirk, trying your best to suppress a chuckle. You _love _winding him up. "I gave them to the room service guy yesterday, to put in for the next rubbish collection."

"NO!" he almost shrieks, and you almost burst out laughing, as he has once again fallen for your trick. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Almost tripping over his own feet, he sprints into the bathroom, searching around the sink and shelves for his beloved straighteners.

"What have you done with them?!"

This time you can't hold it back any longer, you erupt into a fit of laughter, clutching your stomach. You can hear him frantically searching around the bathroom.

"You _peasant_!"

He storms back out, straighteners brandished in hand like a weapon ready to strike. "Why do I _always _fall for your tricks?!"

"Because you're a turnip," you chuckle, "But I love you really. I just love winding you up."

"I'm going to straighten my hair back now," he scoffs, turning his head up mockingly. You shriek, running for the straighteners, but his height advantage allows him to lift them out of your reach.

"You've blown it! No more hobbit hair!"

"No!" you giggle, jumping for the straighteners which he holds tauntingly above you. "You can't get rid of your hobbit hair! I love your hobbit hair!"

"Too bad," he runs across the room, and you follow quickly in pursuit. You end up pinning him against the wall, giggling hysterically and leaping for the straighteners. He chortles and keeps moving them out of the way every time you even get a few inches close to them.

"Give them here, Dan!" you say in between giggles, and then a devious plan pops into your mind. Your hands dart straight to his ribs, and he shrieks as you begin tickling him.

"No!" he laughs, manoeuvring himself out of your way, "Don't tickle me! No!"

"Would I ever do such a thing?" you smirk sarcastically, and he dives onto the bed, you close behind. Leaping on top of him, you straddle his waist and your fingers descend back to his ribs, as he writhes about beneath you.

"Stop!"

But you simply smile, and continue tickling him until he's too out of breath to even laugh. You stop tickling him, and realise the straighteners have fallen from his hands. You flick them onto the floor and smirk as they land with a soft _thud _on the plush carpet of your room.

You both sit there, panting for breath, cheeks rosy red. After a while his hands smooth their way up your thighs, stopping at your waist. Your breath catches in your throat as he gently strokes the exposed skin between the rim of your jeans and the bottom of your woolly jumper.

"I love this," he pipes up, his expression sweet and relaxed. "How we can both act like immature children and not get annoyed at each other."

"So do I," you agree, and place your hands gently over his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Y/N," Dan smiles sweetly, and you slowly lean down for a kiss. When your lips touch, fire blazes in your veins. It's sweet and passionate, and exactly how you intended to start the morning of Valentines Day.


	2. And The Penny Drops

**Last chapter! I tried Dan's POV in this, sorry if I failed. Hope you like it, and please leave your thoughts in a review so I can know what you thought of it.**

* * *

Throughout the day only one thing was on your mind. Why was Dan being so nice to you?

Yes, it was Valentines Day and your second anniversary, but he was being abnormally nice to you. He'd gone to extreme lengths to make sure you were smiling every second of the day, and when you weren't he'd hold your hand and kiss your cheek. When you even looked at something for more than a few seconds in a shop window, he'd ask you if you wanted him to buy it for you.

Deep down, you suspected something was up.

But maybe it was a good sort of something, you weren't quite sure.

So far you'd been to visit the Louvre, the Arc De Triomphe, and been on a boat trip down the River Seine. That was as romantic as you two could get, because Dan always ended up spoiling the romance by tripping up or almost falling into the river. Of course you just stood and laughed at him as he made a complete idiot of himself.

Now you're eating dinner up the Eiffel Tower, with a panoramic view of Paris to gaze at. But at the moment you weren't very interested in looking at the city. Dan was behaving strangely. He kept getting all shifty in his seat. Every time you looked away from him, he would zone out and go into a daze. So you decide to ask, out of concern, what is wrong.

"Dan, are you OK?" you ask cautiously, your eyes desperately trying to decode his expression as if it is a complex puzzle. He turns to you, snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he smiles reassuringly at you, but you can see straight through him. And he certainly doesn't look fine.

"You're not," you correct him, resting your head on your hand and shooting him a quizzical stare. "You're as white as a sheet."

"Am I?" he wonders, and you frown when you hear an audible tremor in his voice.

"Yes."

"Anyway, isn't that an amazing view?" he shifts around and looks out onto the twilight tinted city of Paris, the lights from buildings glowing like a thousand blinding stars.

You know he's changing the subject, but you allow him to for now. But you'll have to ask him what's up eventually.

"I have a rather amazing view right in front of me," you smirk, eyes quickly darting away from him as soon as he looks to you.

"So do I," his eyes train on you, and you let out a breathy chuckle.

"I've finished," you say, pushing your plate to the middle of the table. "Can we go to the top now?"

"Y-yeah. Sure," you swear that his smile is fake, and you hear another tremble in his voice. Is he... nervous?

You both stand up, your hands automatically reaching for each other, fingers twining together. He smiles warmly down at you, and you raise a confused eyebrow.

"Are you scared?" you ask, and he bites his lip and looks away.

"Of what?"

"Going to the top," you reply, your eyebrows scrunching together in thought. "I didn't think you _would _be scared, but you're acting nervous."

"What? No, of course I'm not scared," he laughs, as you step into the lift. Your stomach begins turning somersaults as the lift begins to ascend. Luckily there are only a few other people in the lift so it's not too cramped, but you can't help but shake a little every time you look at how high up you are.

But you've just told Dan not to be scared, and now you're doing it yourself. And he obviously knows when your grip tightens on his hand.

"Scared?" he chuckles, smirking down at you. You glare up at him, just as the lift arrives at the top.

"No," you reply defiantly, but when you step out you can't help but feel a little dizzy when you look down. The city is laid out beneath you like a giant carpet. It's so high up, it's quite hard to comprehend. You sway slightly on your feet when you get that feeling of nothing beneath you but the floor of the building.

No. You can't be scared. After all, the view is amazing. Dan is up here with you. There's a big fence around the edge, so you can't possibly fall off.

"Wow," you breathe out, it's getting even darker now which is making the city below an even more glorious sight to behold.

"Yeah," Dan smiles, pursing his lips slightly and letting his mind wander. "I wonder what Phil's doing right now."

"Probably at the second stage of killing himself," you giggle, "Or he might be at the zoo looking at lions."

"Or indoors on the internet."

"Yeah... that's probably the most likely option."

There's only a few other people mingling about, so you two almost have the entire place all to yourself. It's so peaceful and you would like to stay up here with Dan all night if you could.

"Dan..." you suddenly ask, chewing nervously on your lower lip. He looks to you, concern written all over his expression.

"Yes?"

"Why were you being so... _nice _to me earlier?" you wonder, looking up and meeting his gaze. "I know it's Valentines Day, our second anniversary and all, but you were practically spoiling me. Is there a reason or...?"

"You know why, because I love you more than anything in the world," he replies, and you intertwine both sets of fingers between you.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"There's another reason, what is it? Tell me, please."

There's a brief, moment's pause before he speaks up.

"You look so beautiful, standing up here with night-time Paris in the background," he grins, but you frown irritably. You love it when he complements you, but not when he's trying to change the subject.

"Dan, stop trying to change the subject and tell me," you insist, and his head drops to look at the ground. What could possibly be causing him to act in this way?

"I-I can't..." his voice is trembling even more that before.

_**Dan's POV**_

Go on. Get it out. Tell her what you've been wanting to tell her for all these years. Just do it, Dan, stop chickening out. I try to tell myself that but I can't quite hear my own thoughts over the deafening thud of my heartbeat.

What was the worst thing she could say? Yeah, I know the answer to that. And I don't even want to think about how I would feel if she said that.

You've waited all these years to tell this to her. And now, when you get the chance, you're acting like a pussy and being all nervous.

_Tell her._

I repeat that mantra in my head. _Tell her. Tell her. Tell her._

It almost becomes a chant. But my entire body is shaking, my voice is trembling. She's already suspected that something is up. You've been trying to cover it up, now just get it out. What if you receive the answer you want? What will happen then?

_Tell her. Tell her. _

Just tell her.

_**Your POV**_

"Y/N," he whispers in a shaky voice, and you try to smile to reassure him. Why is he so nervous? What does he want to tell you?

"Yes, Dan?" you respond, your own voice becoming a little shaky. Your heart is pounding. You're so nervous to hear what he has to say.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," you exclaim, of _course _you know that he loves you. "I love you too."

"And you're happy with me?"

You let out a half-surprised, half-amused chuckle. "Don't be silly! Of course I am! I've never been more happier in my life than I am with you."

You hear him inhale a deep breath, then let it out shakily. He gently lets go of your hands, draping an arm over your shoulder and admiring the cityscape with you.

"Look at that! Over there!" he points to somewhere, and slightly confused, you look over and frown when you see nothing. Just as words are about to escape your lips, you feel the absence of his arm around your shoulder. You swear he was there just then... but where could he have gone?

"Dan...?" your voice breaks, as you turn around. Holy mother of God...

You look down, and are hit with the biggest wave of emotions that you have ever been hit with in your entire life. Your hands shoot to your mouth, covering it as the tears spill down your cheeks.

There he is, on one knee, and holding out a ring in a box to you. You notice that the few people that are still up here have gone silent, watching from the distance, jaws slack with shock and joy.

"Oh my God..." you sob... so this is what it's all been leading up to. This is why he's been treating you like a Queen. This is why he was so nervous about coming to the top. Everything is fitting into place.

"Y/N, you are my universe. Ever since I first met you, I fell in love with you. It took me a few years to admit it, but I was so glad that I did, otherwise none of this would've ever happened. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. Better than... YouTube even. I couldn't possibly wish for a better girlfriend than you, ever. When I was depressed for those few months, you were the one who made me stop hating myself. You mean everything to me."

You try to contain your massive grin... is this really happening?

"Y/N, will you marry me?"

You struggle to choke back another wave of tears. You love him with all your heart. Wiping the tears away, you look to him, seriousness and complete and utter awe glowing in your eyes.

"Dan... I love you. I love you so, _so _much. Of course! Of course I'll marry you!"

You giggle happily as you see the tears beginning to spill from the corners of his eyes. He looks so happy, as he leaps up and hugs you tightly, burying his head in your shoulder.

You've hardly ever seen him cry before.

Breaking from the hug slightly, you both smile, tears rolling down your cheeks, as he slips the ring onto your finger. You've never felt so thrilled, so happy, so complete in your life before.

"I was worried..." he says sheepishly, arms wrapped around your waist. "I was worried that you'd say no. I've been psyching myself up to do that for a very long time."

"Dan, why would I ever say no? Don't you know how much I love you?"

"Thank you," he smiles down at you, pure joy shining in his chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you for everything... I mean it."

"No, thank _you_," you grin, and your lips meet in possibly the most meaningful kiss that either of you have ever experienced.

This is the point in your life that you've always been waiting for.

The love of your life has asked you to marry him...

...and you said yes.

And now you're going to get married.

And probably have lots of children...

...who will probably be just as clumsy as their father, and have an abnormal fetish for Maltesers.

* * *

**Wohoo! Did you like it?**

**And the reason why I aged them is because I believe that you actually need to live a bit before considering being tied down and committing to spend your life with one person. I don't believe in marriage at a young age. And I don't think that Dan would be the type of person to marry someone at a young age, too.**

**So if you enjoyed it, please favourite and review! I love your feedback!**

**Love you all, and if you want more of Dan, then check out my profile for my longer Danfic!**

**-SherlocktorWho**


End file.
